Silver the Hedgehog
'Silver the Hedgehog '''is one of the three main protagonists of the ''The Murder of Me comic series created by Gigi Dutreix, and is also the youngest of the three. He is a mobian hedgehog who hails from possibly two hundred years into the future. This already ruined future was erased after Zielo once he sent Silver into the current time. Currently, he is on a mission with Shadow and Sonic.as one of the sons of Heephis to defeat the dark god himself. History Early Life While not much is known about Silver's parents or past, it can be assumed he was born around 3443 or 3444 (add 200 years to Sonic's presumed birth year then take 3). Limited While briefly mentioned in issue #9, Silver believed to have been abandoned by his parents, and has since been raised by Echidnas until the destruction of his world by Zielo. In Limited, a young Silver can be seen asking the dark god for help, his hands and feet glowing the same blue colour as his adult self. Zielo confronted the young Hedgehog and took away his glow. Life During the Apocalypse Silver was taken in and raised by a group of Echidnas, and was made to survive in an apocalyptic world. Silver described it as a world created by '...monsters who knew what they were doing...' ''(in comparison to the Soulless). He had been malnourished and rather thin by the events of ''The Murder of Me when he was properly introduced by the end of Issue #3. Appearance Silver is a Mobian Hedgehog that stands at 3'3ft, with silver fur and yellow eyes. He wore white, navy, aqua and gold boots, and white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols. He is also more thinner than the others.As of Issue #8, he now wears a Cyan cape with Zielo's Energy Controller. As of Issue #9 his body is no longer thin. Abilities 'Psychokinesis - '''Can use psychokinesis to move objects and people around him. This causes him and the objects/people he carries to be enveloped in a cyan glow. He can also make himself fly as a result '''Healing Powers - '''His healing powers can heal small wounds and pull together skin and muscles. He cannot undo permanent scars and/or damage. '''God Powers '- Much like Shadow and Sonic, his eyes glow golden yellow and he has unlimited god powers that last until it wears off, usually resulting in a black out (until he got his energy controller). '''Healing Transfer - '''Silver can transfer his healing abilities to Sonic. '''Energy Transfer - '''Silver can transfer energy through to Shadow. Depending on the amount transferred, it may lead to a black out. Personality Silver is a naive, gullible, optimistic and cautious. He's not afraid to fight for others, and is willing to give himself up for the better good (Issue #12). Silver dislikes any form of an argument, often staying neutral unless he needs to pick a side, and can be hesitant in difficult decision-making. He is also rather humorous, and is very caring of other's safety. Silver is a Mobian Hedgehog that stands at 3'3ft, with silver fur and yellow eyes. He wore white, navy, aqua and gold boots, and white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols. He was also more thinner than the others. Fun fact: Silver is a vegetarian Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Future